Tipo De Colores
by 0rihara
Summary: En un mundo donde la gente suele ver las cosas en tonos de grises, Kentin observa unos ojos color purpura entre la multitud. ¿Que tan cierto es el mito de las almas gemelas? Lo que lo ata a esa otra persona es más fuerte de lo que puede creer o siquiera aceptar. -KENXY-
1. Gris Calido

_ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es Kenxy (KentinxAlexy) del juego "Corazón de Melón" o "Amour Sucré" si esto no es de su agrado, favor de retirarse por donde vino. Derecho del juego a ChiNoMiko y_ _beemoov._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "** **Gris cálido"**

 **Contemplativo, experimentado, sobrio.**

* * *

Si Kentin tuviera que describir algún momento importante en su vida, seria cuando tenía 8 años, cuando su madre le preparo galletas caseras por primera vez, se inclinó a su altura y le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas, regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva, maternal.

En ese momento él se sintió protegido, a salvo. Aun con las rodillas raspadas y el titiritero de su labio inferior.

Durante las tardes de otoño, ella se sentaba en el porche de la casa, junto a él, el viento parisino le relajaba, y ella le contaba cómo era el mundo de colores. En ese momento, Kentin solo fantaseaba con poder contemplar la puesta de sol que su madre le narraba, poder ver como los colores en el cielo se mezclaban de forma armoniosa hasta fundirse con la noche.

Deseaba ver el vivaz amarillo, el suave rosa o el claro azul.

¿Por qué?

En su mundo, en su sociedad, donde el nació. El mundo era en tonos de grises.

Ahí, cuando una persona encontraba a su "alma gemela" como solía llamarlo su madre, su mundo se volvía en colores. Claro, eso solía contarle su madre. A veces, él lo dudaba.

A veces, le aterraba completamente el pensar que nunca encontraría a esa persona que le brindaría una vista más bella de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Finalmente, a sus cortos 15 años, decidió voluntariamente darse por vencido con ello, lo cual para mucha gente era extraño. Ningún joven a tan corta edad debía de apagar las esperanzas tan pronto. Bueno, ciertamente no cuando la curiosidad y primeros pasos en la vida de un adolescente empezaban.

Tal vez, él solo era un pesimista más.

Por lo cual, en su primer verano lejos de una escuela militar resultaba más agobiante de lo que hubiera deseado. Así que, su decisión se había vuelto simple. Desperdiciaría su verano encerrado en su cuarto.

Después de todo. No había mucho que pudiera admirar haya afuera. Porque todo era gris.

Así, una tarde de Junio, su madre lo saco de la calma de su habitación y lo obligo a salir y distraerse en Bercy, un parque que se encontraba cruzando el rió Sena, relativamente cerca de su vivienda. Con pesar y una terrible cara de pocos amigos, el castaño obedeció a su madre, porque no era capaz de preocupar más de lo debido a su querida mamá. Ella no se lo merecía. A su padre… tal ve.

Él cruzo con despreocupación las calles y cuadras de la ciudad hasta llegar al parque, el suave viento de media tarde despeinada su cabello castaño, y el polen de primavera que aún se mezclaba con el soplar de verano le hacían arrugar ligeramente la nariz con molestia. Quería estornudar.

En su mano derecha sostenía los patines que le regalo su tía en navidad, los cuales no sabía usar, supuso, en cierto momento, que este sería un buen momento para aprender, sin embargo, al ver que la zona de patinaje de aquel lugar estaba ligeramente llena, sus ganas de aprender rozaron el suelo.

Lo último que deseaba era hacer el ridículo ante los demás al intentar aprender.

Kentin se sentó en una de las bancas de madera al otro lado de las pistas de patinaje y se dispuso a ponerse los patines, aunque sabía que no se pondría en acción, solo era para disimular. Por su mete, comenzaron a vagar cuestiones, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué rayos sigo aquí?

Ah, claro. Por su madre.

Al levantar la vista de sus pies, de los nudos de sus zapatos, al otro lado del pasillo, sobre uno de los tablones de patinaje, una mirada de color diferente al gris que le rodeaba lo observaba. Fija, muy fijamente. Sudor frío resbalo por su nuca.

Y recapacito en lo que vio.

Una mirada, mirada de color… Color...

¡Color!

¡COLOR!

-¡Ah...!- Quiso gritar, ese sonido se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando aquella persona resbalo con gracia sobre la rampa.

Y, Oh Dios. Sus ojos, sus ojos eran una mezcla extraña entre dos tipos diferentes de colores. Tan hechizantes que solo atino a verlos fijamente hasta que ese chico se detuvo frente a él. Sus labios suaves curvado hacia arrida dando una sonrisa fresca y sus piernas se balanceaba de un lado a otro salobre el asfalto del piso.

Y no, él no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, porque eran de un color suave que no era gris, porque era diferente y extraño.

-¿No vas a patinar?-

-¿Ah...?- En ese momento, cuando escucho su voz, dejo escapar todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. La confusión invadió su mente y, después de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, carraspeo apenado.

-…No-

-¿No?-

-No.-

Una risita por parte del otro chico invadió el ambiente y Kentin frunció el ceño, ese chico… ¿Se estaba burlando?

-¿Por qué? Es decir, estas en un parque enfrente de la zona de patinaje y tienes unos patines, será… ¿Qué solo trajiste esos patines a paseas?-

El castaño chasqueo la lengua. Evitando por completo el contacto visual, a pesar de que la curiosidad lo incitaba a voltear.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que no sabes patinar? –

-Cierra la boca-

-¡No lo haces! No sabes patinar-

Indignado, y con el orgullo herido, Kentin decidió que tenía suficiente de esa "Charla" así que se levantó de la banca de madera y dio su primer paso a retirarse. Después, se calló.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico cuyo nombre no sabía, inclinándose a la altura de Kentin, que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Sí, claro.-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¡No!-

-Venga, no seas orgulloso.

-No lo soy-

-Puedo enseñarte a patinar si quieres.-

-¡No, no quiero! Tú solo te burlarías-

-No me burlaba, solo era una pequeña broma-

-¡Agh!-

Algunas miradas voltearon a la curiosa escena de ambos chicos, algunas risas se hicieron oír. Kentin enrojeció.

-¡Bien! Pero deja de hacer un escándalo.-

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si eres tú el que está gritando!-

Kentin abrió la boca para refutar eso, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber muy bien que decir. Por error, volvió a ver esos ojos en frente de él. Luego, volvió a tomar la palabra en medio de aquel silencio incomodo que se había creado entre ellos.

-Lo que sea… Pero no quiero aprender cuando hay tanta gente…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo la gente? Eres alguien difícil de complacer, ¿he?- Volvio a reír, Kentin, en respuesta, soltó una risa también, sin dejar de observar aquel rostro sonreír con simpleza, como si en este mundo todo fuera perfecto y sin complicaciones.

Después, el joven cuyo nombre no conocía dijo, - En todo caso, ahora somos amigos ¿Ne?-

-¿Amigos?-

-Sí, sí. Ya sabes, interactuar y una charla, quedamos para patinar mañana a las 8, es como una cita de amigos, y entonces tú me dice Alexy, porque ese es mi nombre, y yo te diré por tu nombre, después, nos pondremos apodos, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, y luego…-

-Kentin.-

¿Eh…?

-Que ese es mi nombre, Kentin.-

-¿Lo ves? Ahora yo te llamo por tu nombre.- Y volvió a reír, como si esa situación fuera divertida y entonces Kentin se puso a reír también, como si aquella situación le divirtiera. Sin notar que aún seguía tumbado en el suelo, y que Alexy aún seguía arrodillado a su lado.

Entonces, el nombre de Alexy resbalo por sus labios, y sintió un cosquilleo repentino al decirlo, y esto le dio aún más gracias, era… era como si no hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

Ese fue el momento, en que se percató que el mundo no era tan frio como creía, que no todo era en tono de gris, porque ahora conocía otro color.

Eso le hizo reír otra vez.

Porque estaba feliz.

* * *

 _NOTA DE AUTOR: Tengo esta historia ya escrita hasta el capitulo 9, planeo que sean solo 20 capítulos. Quiero crear un ambiente meloso. No sé, esta idea rodaba por mi mente desde ya hace un tiempo._

 _El tema de las almas gemelas también me viene interesando desde hace poco, pero no quería usar el mismo punto de "El hilo rojo del destino" Ese ya lo tengo reservado para otra historia._

 _Así que mientras leía una historia KouMaki, me encontré con la premisa de un mundo donde la gente ve el mundo en blanco y negro hasta que encuentra a su alma gemela, la cual al verla a los ojos su mundo se volvería a color. Me pareció interesante, y decidí utilizarlo también. Como sea. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leer. Deja tu_ _review si deseas, pues es el motor de todo fic. ¡Buen día!_


	2. Lila

**Chapter 2:** **Lila**

 **Refinado, elegante, grácil, sutil, inteligente,** _ **contaminado**_

* * *

Si algo podía distinguir los veranos en la ciudad parisina, era la relajación y la alegría de vivir que se esparcen al sol, en las terrazas de los cafés, en el césped de los jardines y en las «playas» del Sena. Las meriendas al aire libre florecen y los golosos se desviven por los mejores helados de París. En los Campos Elíseos se celebra el desfile del 14 de julio. El cine y la música están de fiesta, películas y conciertos gratis hacen que la ciudad vibre con el calor de sus barrios.

Si algo amaba más Alexy que cualquier cosa, era el verano (No más que la primavera, por supuesto), su propia actitud vivaz se volvía eufórica con el verano. Así, el bajo corriendo las escaleras de casa, dando saltos de dos en dos por los peldaños.

Su hermano aún seguía durmiendo cual perezoso en su habitación, y su madre preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.

Su madre era una mujer hermosa, de largo y rizado pelo negro como pinceladas de carbón y piel morena, que resaltaba con el tono verde de sus ojos. Alexy creía que se parecía a _Esmeralda_ , de la película, _El jorobado de Notre Dame_ , esa película que disfrutaba de ver cuando era niño junto a su hermano.

Por supuesto, su madre era una mujer mayor, por lo que sus caderas era más anchas y su pie menos firma, pero él creía que en su época, ella era una dama hermosa y muy deseada por los hombres.

Ella lo llamo, desde la cocina, antes de que él pudiera siquiera tocas el picaporte de la puerta, suspiro.

-¿Si mamá?-

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- Dijo ella cuando Alexy se acercó a la barra de la cocina. Su madre sostenía un apio a medio picar y un vaso de naranja sin termina al lado.

-Bueno, es verano, ya sabes. Tu dijiste que necesitaba salir más, así que salí y encontré a este sujeto y ya sabes… quedamos para patinar. –

-Ah, ¿tienes un amigo nuevo?-

Alexy sonrió complacido con la reacción de su madre. Sus finos labios formaron un arco y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo lascivo. –Sí, he encontrado un nuevo amigo.- Dijo el de forma traviesa. Su madre levanto una ceja con elegancia y le dedico una medio sonrisa. Ella estaba segura que su hijo tenía una sonrisa como la del gato de Schrödinger.

-Está bien, pero quiero que regreses para comer. Y toma. –Dijo ella, tomando una manzana roja y pasándosela a su hijo. –Puedes llevaste esta manzana, y recuerda, quiero que regreses a tiempo, Alexy.-

Alexy tomo la llamativa manzana de un rojo brillante y la guardo dentro de bolsillo del pantalón. -¡Prometo llegar temprano, mamá!

Y salió corriendo, azotando (Sin quererlo) la puerta de su casa, la repentina ola de calor le azoto su rostro, una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y acomodo sobre su hombro la mochila azul claro donde guardaba sus patines. Él pensó, aun siendo las 8 de la mañana, que el sol iluminaba el día de una forma espacial.

Por otro lado, Kentin apenas podía levantarse de su cama, el sonido de los pájaros taladraban sus oídos y los rallos brillantes del sol que entraban por su ventana lo asustaban los sueños que aun deseaba por saborear.

Con pesar, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue su techo de un color azul pálido. Con pereza se limpió las lagañas de sus ojos y volvió a observar tu techo.

Azul.

Su techo azul.

No gris, no. Azul.

Y sonrió, sonrió complacido por el singular color que observaba. Hoy sería un buen día, ¿No? Después, sus ojos se agrandaron a la sorpresa, ¿Qué hora era? ¡Oh, llegaría tarde con Alexy! Ese chico de singulares ojos purpura… ¿O rosas? Daba igual, también podría ver los nuevos paisajes de la mañana.

Tropezando torpemente de su cama hasta al baño, bajando los escalones de forma estridente, llego hasta el comedor, donde su madre estaba colocando un plato de avena enfrente de su padre que lo miraba de forma curiosa. Kentin trago en seco ante la atención innecesaria que tenia de sus padres y carraspeo para sentarse en su asiento.

-Buen día cariño.- Dijo su madre de forma tierna, como solía serlo, y acaricio su cabeza suavemente.

-Hijo.- Comento secamente su padre, para después tomar la cuchara plateada y comer de su desayuno.

Kentin observo como el sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de la cocina chocaba con el cabello rubio de su padre, en ese momento él se preguntó de qué color seria su propio pelo, porque desde el momento en que los colores abrumaron sus ojos, no se molestó en observarse a sí mismo en el espejo.

Su madre coloco su desayuno frente a él, un plato de cereal con leche. Las mejillas de Kentin obtuvieron un color rojo. Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Aún así, tomo la cuchara plateada y la paso disimuladamente frente a si mismo. Logro ver un singular brillo verde, debían ser sus ojos. Sonrió.

Sin embargo, su padre logro ver ese extraño comportamiento en su hijo, y aún así, no dijo nada. Porque así era él, no decía nada a menos que la situación lo demandara. Y esa situación no era de gran relevancia. Así, su desayuno continuo como todas las mañanas en su familia.

Después, Kentin salió de casa, sorprendiendo a su madre, ya que ella pensaba que no volvería a salir después de que ella lo obligara a hacerlo ayer. Pero sonrío, porque su hijo necesitaba eso. Salir.

Y así, fue como Kentin siguió su camino al parque. Observo las casas de colores variados, los autos que pasaban e incluso se quedó viendo el brillo del sol cuando se reflejaba en el agua de rio Sena. Todo era maravilloso. Tan… llamativo.

Después, se detuvo cuando llego a las puertas de Bercy. Un cosquilleo se arremolino en su estómago y tenía ganas de gritar sin una razón aparente. Caminando de a paso lento, llego hasta donde se debería de encontrar con ese chico de ayer. Al no ver a nadie, una angustia creció dentro de su estómago.

-Booh~- Susurro una voz detrás de sí, Kentin volteo y se topó con esos ojos purpura que tanto le hipnotizaba.

-¿Estas listo para aprender a patinar?-

-Espero que seas tan bueno como alardeas que eres.-

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Soy genial, ven, ven. Hay que empezar~-

Kentin resoplo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y siguió al chico que se deslizaba con gracia delante de él.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es impulsarte hacia adelante-

Una vez con los patines puesto, Kentin atendió a las instrucciones de Alexy y se impulsó, balanceándose un poco en el proceso. Alexy sonrió con gracia.

-Ah~… lo estás entendiendo. –

-Tsk, no te burles.-

-No tienes sentido de humor.- Dijo con todavía una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Kentin se balanceo torpemente a su dirección y lo empujo suavemente.

-Tengo más sentido de humor que un payaso.-

-Me gustaría ver eso.- Debatió Alexy. Ambos rieron.

Así siguieron durante un rato. Kentin se preguntaba como ese chico se movía como si estuviera sobre mantequilla, y después de unas cuantas horas, Kentin finalmente se rindió.

-¡Ah, ya no puedo más! ¡Pido descanso! – Dijo Kentin, sentándose sobre las rampas de patinaje del parque, algunos chicos ya llegaban a patinar y otras cuantos paseaban por los jardines de Bercy.

Alexy se colocó a su lado y observo el rostro de su amigo.

-Si- Dijo Alexy.- Supongo que lo mejor será dejarlo así. Tengo una idea. Hace calor, ¿No? Vayamos por unos helados.

Kentin se iba quitando los patines, y ante la mención de los helados, volvió a sonreír, más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Aún sin notarlo.

-Eso suena bien. Me gusta el de chocolate. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-En realidad cualquier tipo de helado está bien, ¿Cómo elegir? –

Ambos chicos se levantaron y caminaron a la heladería más cercana. Alexy comenzó a correr cuando una ráfaga de viento soplo y su cabello azul se revoloteo sobre sus hombros.

Kentin nunca había hecho eso, así que corrió detrás de él y estiro ambos brazos contra los rosales del parque, sintió el viento fresco en su rostro, y escucho la risa risueña de Alexy.

Y algo dentro de si se revolvió. Porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los colores ahora eran tan brillantes como esos brillos solares que chocaban con el agua del rio.

Y los ojos frente a él. Esos ojos brillantes frente a él, de un tono rosa o morado, le miraban a él. Solo a él. Y la felicidad brillaba en ellos.

Y la felicidad brillaba en los suyos también.

Pero de eso él no se había percatado. Solo volvió a reír.

* * *

 _NOTA DE AUTOR: Como dije, ya tengo varios capítulos, pero no quiero publicarlos todos de golpe, por lo que mi plan es actualizar todos los Domingos. En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!~_


	3. Verde Lima

**Chapter 3: Lima**

 **Ácido, cítrico, refrescante, jugoso, entusiasta, divertido, moderno**

Color lima o verde limón, es un color verde amarillo brillante, a medio camino entre amarillo y el verde puro. Ese era el color que Kentin observaba en las cortinas que decoraban su sala, en las frutas dentro del refrigerador y en la alfombra en medio de la sala.

Es el color que buscamos instintivamente cuando estamos deprimidos o acabamos de vivir un trauma. _El verde nos crea un sentimiento de confort y relajación, de calma y paz interior, que nos hace sentir equilibrados interiormente._

Claro, él no se sentía equilibrado en ese momento, él se sentía… ansioso. Ansioso como cuando era niño y esperaba las galletas que su madre hacia los viernes por la tarde. Ansioso como cuando esperaba navidad para recibir los regalos de Santa. Como cuando era su cumpleaños y esperaba todo el día para abrir su obsequio. Un tipo de espera emocionante, de los que hacen revolver tú estomago como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en tu interior.

Ese tipo de ansioso.

Llevaba viéndose en el parque con ese chico desde hace tres semanas. Todo el tiempo, él salía de casa para pasar sus tardes con él. Le gustaba ver su cabello azul y sus ojos purpura. Le gustaba la forma colorida de su ropa en contraste con la ocasional lluvia que caía de vez en cuando. Cuando el cielo se volvía gris y corrían a refugiarse bajo el techo de alguna mesa de picnic en el parque.

Ese olor petricor que le gustaba cuando la lluvia tocaba la tierra, y cuando la brisa fría le hacía templar un poco, y podía sentir el cuerpo cálido que le acompañaba y le brindaba calor a su lado.

Esas eran experiencias que no quería olvidar, y que deseaba volver a repetir, y eso sucedería, cuando se vuelva a ver con él hoy el parque. Tal vez la emoción le hizo despertar más temprano que de costumbre.

Tal vez si estaba realmente ansioso.

 _Meditar con el color verde, es como tomarse un calmante, para las emociones._

Y cerró sus ojos, recostado con su pijama cobre la alfombra en medio de la sala, escucho pasos bajar por las escaleras, y luego un suspiro.

-Has estado saliendo mucho últimamente, ¿No te parece?- Dijo su madre con tono dulce, pero acusador. No de mala manera por supuesto.

-Creí que eso era lo que querías.- Respondió indiferente.

-Claro, es decir, me gusta que salgas a divertirte, pero ¿Con quién sales? ¿Amigos? ¿Solo?-

-Amigos.-

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo…Como en grupo?-

-No son pandillero, ma. Es solo un chico, lo conocí cuando patinaba.-

-Tú no sabes patinar.-

-He aprendido.-

-¿Has aprendido?-

-Si.-

Tal vez ella pensaba que se iba a drogar por algún rincón de parís, o que consiguió amigos delincuentes con quien asaltar cualquier supermercado, pero eso ahora no le importaba, eran las 7:15. Debería vestirse.

 _Cuando se juntan el verde y el amarillo, pueden despertar sentimientos de envidia, resentimiento y posesión._

Ese principio de día, el vapor veraniego era un tanto sofocante, un tanto asfixiante. Él lo vio acercase dando brinquitos sobre al asfalto, observo su pelo azul revolotear con el viento, y sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura balancearse arrítmicamente con la balada de la canción que tarareaba.

-¡Kentin, hoy abra cambio de planes!-

-¿Cambio de planes?-

-Sí, sí. Verás, pensé esta mañana que sería divertido pasear por Marché Bastille. Ahí venden muchas cosas, y mamá me pidió comprar algo de verduras, y luego pensé en que podríamos ir juntos porque aquí es agradable, pero sería bueno ver otros lugares y...-

-Está bien, no tienes que contarme toda tu vida.-

-¡Pero yo quiero contarte todo!- Dijo emocionado y tomo la mano de Kentin con fuerza, tirando de él hacia la salida. Algo dentro de él se retorció, y un sentimiento extraño le oprimió la garganta, como si intentara ahogarlo.

La brisa húmeda no ayudaba. No ayudaba en absoluto.

-He, Kentin, ¿Sabías que el Metro de París es uno de los más antiguos y extensos de Europa? Es la forma más rápida para desplazarse por París.- Menciono Alexy emocionado mientras aún sostenía su mano y observaba el panfleto del metro, de esos que le suelen dar a los turistas. Kentin frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no sabes andar en el tren?-

-Nop~ Pero será divertido averiguarlo.- Sentencio divertido y camino rumbo a la estación. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, manchitas grises coloreaban el lienzo azul, Kentin observo eso durante varios minutos hasta que la voz de Alexy lo llamo.

Ambos caminaron hasta parase frente a un gran cartel que indicaba las líneas del metro con diferentes colores. Le mareo un poco ver tantas líneas de colores mezclados, luego volvió la mirada a su compañero, quien observaba atento y un poco confundido las tripas de gato.

Algo cruzo por su mente. Algo que no se preguntó en todo ese tiempo.

-Tu... ¿Tu puede ver los colores?-

Le espanto el silencio que surgió de repente, incomodo e inseguro. Se mordió un labio en reproche. Esos ojos lila lo observaron, un brillo extraño en esos ojos lo miro. Y entonces trago en seco.

-Si.-

-¿Si?-

-Sí, ¿Tu no?- La voz de Alexy le tembló un poco en la respuesta, como esperando que Kentin tuviera la respuesta correcta. Pero Kentin no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. Pensó en mentir, en decirle que no lo sabía, después de todo ¿Él realmente tenía que saberlo? Abrió la boca en un vago intento de responder. Observo los ojos de su acompañante una vez más. Brillaban con un reflejo de esperanza que intentaba esconder. Y él lo supo, seguramente no era la respuesta correcta, pero mentirle tampoco le pareció buena idea. Al contrario, le pareció cruel mentirle a su primer amigo.

 **Amigo…**

-Sí, lo hago. –Dijo él.

-Si…- Respondió Alexy y una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios, mirando un poco el suelo sucio pero encerado de la estación de metro. Las voces del fondo, de la gente lo volvió a la realidad, cuando se preguntó cuándo es que dejo de escuchar todo y solo se concentró en Kentin y el.

\- Entonces será mejor ir ya. ¿Has estado en el metro alguna vez?- Volvio a tomar la palabra Alexy, ignorando ese extraño sentimiento de intimidad que surgió entre ellos en ese momento que era como estar en su propio mundo, como en su burbuja personal. La sonrisa rádiate volvió a su rostro.

-Solo sé que si nos perdemos tú serás el responsable.- Bromeo Kentin.

Ambos esperaron en la estación de tren, podían escuchar las voces distantes de las personas, las luces de los faroles que iluminaban el corredor y el frío que recorría su espina vertebral.

Kentin no sabía por qué. Tampoco sabía la respuesta o se molestó en preguntárselo, pero la aceleración de su corazón era suave o concisa, sus manos temblaban un poco y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Era como su madre solía contárselo, esa sensación que no llego a sentir por aquella chica castaña pero que se empeñaba en encontrar. Los colores que segaban sus ojos y la necesidad en la boca del estómago por expresar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que se le llama a eso?

 _Curiosamente asociamos el corazón y la circulación de la sangre con el color rojo. Sin embargo es el verde lima porque es su color complementario._

-Entonces mamá, real, realmente piensa que estoy involucrado con algún tipo de pandilla.- En su mano sostenía varias bolsas de platico con frutas y comestibles dentro. Paso la tarde ayudando a Alexy en las compras (Le demostró lo mucho que este disfrutaba estar de compras), se perdieron en la estación de tren y después de las 6 de la tarde que caminaban de regreso a la casa de Alexy.

-Tal vez algún día puedas invitarme a tu casa, seguro tu madre se sorprende y nos armamos un buen cotilleo.- Respondió Alexy bromista y con su inseparable porte carismático.

Kentin tampoco había visitado la casa de Alexy en todo ese tiempo pero ahora él lo invitaba y se dijo a si mismo que tal vez, en alguna ocasión, él debería hacer lo mismo. Se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no estaba emocionado. Cuando llegaron, pudo notar que la casa de Alexy era de un arte barroco, con un pequeño patio de hortensias al frente.

-Mamá, traje visitas.- Grito Alexy en cuanto entro por la puerta. Al instante una mujer morena de un voluptuoso cabello negro apareció y abrazo fuertemente al chico.

-Oh cariño, creí que te perderías.- Dijo con un tono aliviado y beso la frente y mejillas de peliazul un par de veces, dando la impresión de que no lo había visto en muchos años, después su mirada verde ambarina se dirijo a Kentin.

-Y tú debes ser su Kentin, estaba ansiosa por conocerte, Alexy siempre habla de ti.- Kentin busco la mirada de Alexy como buscando colaborar las declaraciones de la mujer, pero este caminaba despreocupadamente de espalda a él, hacia la cónica. El abrazo de la madre de Alexy lo tomo por sorpresa, pues cuando menos se enteró, esta lo estaba abrazando, después beso su mejilla.

-¿Alexy te ha invitado a cenar con nosotros? ¿Lo has hecho cariño?- Grito la hermosa mujer a su hijo que acomodaba las bolsas en la barra de la cocina.

-Hmm… No, lo he olvidado.-

Ella coloco sus manos en su cintura e hizo una cueca, volvió los ojos a los verdes de Kentin.-Bueno, que se le va hacer, Alexy siempre olvida sus modales, no como su hermano.-

¿Hermano?

-¡Ah!~ Y que mis modales también, permíteme tomar estas bolsas, de seguro estáis cansado, ¿Quieres algo de tomar, cariño? Pero no seáis tímido, puedes tomar asiento en el sofá, Alexy cariño ayúdame a preparar un poco de agua.- Dijo ella, a Kentin le parecía que era igual de cariñosa que su madre, pero de un tono más vivaz, al igual que Alexy.

Él camino hasta la pequeña sala en la casa y se sentó en una de los sofás blanco perla del lugar. La televisión estaba a un lado del ventanal cubierto por cortinas blancas y dorado, había tres consolas de videojuegos frente suyo y se cuestionó mentalmente sobre quien tendría tantos juegos. Alexy no parecía ser la clase de persona que prefería encerrarse en una habitación y jugar esas cosas.

Una voz desdeñosa hizo eco desde el segundo piso, bajando las escaleras.

-¡Mamá! ¿Has el juego que compre hace una semana? Estoy segu…-

El chico que bajo las escaleras parecía aun estar en pijama y tenía un gran parecido con Alexy, con pelo negro desarreglado y ojos azules. Kentin le hizo una señal de saludo con la mano. El chico se volvió a su madre de nuevo.

-Mamá, hay un extraño en la sala.-

Ella apareció en seguida, con un delantal naranja y un cucharon de madera en la mano. – Armin, se más educado. Él es amigo de Alexy. Kentin, él es Armin, hermano de Alexy.-

Kentin hizo una señal de comprensión con la cabeza. –Hola.-

-¡Gemelo de Alexy!- Corrigió el azabache despreocupadamente rascándose el cuello.

\- Yo… sí, he podido ver que eres su gemelo.- Dijo con una media sonrisa un tanto incomoda.

-¿Juegas videojuego?-

-¡Armin consigue tu propios amigos!- Grito Alexy desde las espaldas del pelinegro para en seguida darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Este en respuesta solo dio un grito de sorpresa. -¡La reglas de gemelos dicen que tus amigos son mis amigos!-

-¡Tú acabas de inventar tales reglas!-

-¡Como el gemelo alfa debes respetar mi autoridad!- Grito Armin y rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de Alexy, es respuesta este empezó a retorcerse.

Y ante la presencia del castaño, ambos hermanos comenzaron a pelearse como si tuvieran 4 años. En seguida llego su madre. - ¡Chicos! Les dije que no debían de pelearse frente a las visitas.- La mujer sujeto del cuello de la camisa a Armin que se encontraba sobre su hermano en el piso.

-¡El empezó!- Gritaron ambos adolecentes señalándose culposamente entre ambos.

Kentin solo pudo reírse de la situación. Nunca tuvo hermanos, pero esta situación de dijo que podía ser divertido haber tenido uno.

 _El color verde lima representa armonía y equilibrio, este color simboliza la virtud de la esperanza, la naturaleza y a la vida._

La madre de Alexy dijo que los llamaría para la cena, fue en ese momento que Alexy y Kentin pasaron a la habitación del primero, era de un color naranja claro, casi pálido. Tenía su cama un poco desordenada con revistas y ropa en sima de las sabanas. Un escritorio de madera al lado de una ventana de cortinas blancas desde donde lo único lindo que podía llegar a apreciar bien era el cielo.

-Acogedor.- Dijo Kentin para iniciar una conversación.

-Acogedor.- Repitió Alexy en un tono algo vago. – Disculpa el desorden, pero ya sabes…-

-No importa, en realidad creo que es lindo, mira, un conejo.- Menciono, recogiendo un peluche desgastado que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Se llamaba picky.-

\- ¿Se llamaba? –

-Ayer por la tarde Mamá dijo que había muchas cosas que no utilizábamos en la cochera, así que mi hermano y yo bajamos y escogimos las cosas que donaríamos a la caridad. Daré a picky a alguna casa hogar. Pero tengo que limpiarlo antes, por eso está aquí.-

-Eso es muy tierno de tu parte.-

-Igual, ya no tenía caso surgirlo conservando.- Dijo en cuanto despejaba la cama de los objetos que la acaparaban.

Kentin observo los ojos de botón del peliche y su singular moño atado al pecho. Le parecio que era un lindo peluche, y le pareció que Alexy se hubiera visto adorable cargando un peluche como ese.

Hug… Eso que acaba de pensar era raro. Dio un salto cuando la voz de Alexy le hablo de repente.-

-Ya está, puedes tomar asiento aquí.- Dio unas palmadas a la colcha sobre su cama, invitando al castaño a acompañarlo en su disfrute perezoso. –Puedes dejar el peluche sobre la mesa.-

Kentin le dijo con cuidado sobre el mueble y tomo lugar al lado del peliazul que prácticamente ronroneaba en la cama. La bendita calma invadió su ser.

Se sintió bien.

Y charlo tranquilamente con Alexy, de tantas cosas y de nada a la vez. Disfrutaba su compañía, su presencia y todo de él. Quizá sabía lo que era ese sentimiento, quizá lo sabía pero no estaba listo o dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Y se preguntó, ¿Por qué después de tantos años añorando poder experimentar aquello, cuando lo tenía se rehusaba a aceptarlo?

La sociedad te ínsita y buscar aquello, pero cuando no está en sus estándares de común, repudia aquel milagro que considero normal. Si no era lo que ellos aceptaban, preferían que tu mundo siga oscuro.

Ese día Kentin ceno en casa de Alexy, ese día él se llevó a casa alguna hortensias del jardín de Alexy.

Ese día también se llevó al conejo Picky.

 _El verde lima tiene que ver con lo inédito y con lo nuevo._

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Por alguna razón** **la plataforma no me dejaba subir el archivo... Bueno, igual gracias por leer!**


	4. La historia

Bueno, por si les interesa seguir leyendo la historia, la a decidido pasar a Wattpad, donde ahora lo seguiré actualizando, aqui les dejo el link. o igual, la pueden encontrar bajo el mismo titulo.

story/ 72578695-tipo-de-colores-kenxy.

.

Esta cuanta ya no será activa :'D


End file.
